


I Know Your Secret

by marehullam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehullam/pseuds/marehullam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam odkrywa wstydliwy sekret swojego chłopaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Secret

Słowa: “rozgość się”, każdy inaczej interpretuje. Zależy od czyjegoś charakteru, Niektórzy stoją jak te debile u czekają aż powiesz “no usiądź”, niektórzy od razu siadają na kanapie w salonie i włączają telewizor, a jeszcze inni zaczynają okradać zawartość twojej lodówki, bo w końcu miałeś czuć się jak u siebie. 

Liam zrozumiał te słowa w sposób: “jesteś moim chłopakiem, więc pozwalam ci grzebać w moich rzeczach.” Więc to zrobił. Kiedy przekroczył próg pokoju farbowanego blondyna, pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to ogromne łóżko (i wcale nie pomyślał o tym jak będzie na nim pieprzył Nialla). Ogólnie pomieszczenie wyglądało na azyl współczesnego nastolatka: laptop; plakaty słynnych piłkarzy i zespołów i oczywiście biurko które było zawalone różnymi rzeczami, począwszy od kartek i zeszytów kończąc na ubraniach. Liam wiedział, że Niall był bałaganiarzem i w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało - pomimo tego, że on czasem potrafił być pedantem. 

Dlatego postanowił uporządkować jego rzeczy. 

Zaczął od ubrań, które stanowiły szczyt sterty, wszystkie poukładał w kostkę i posortował. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, ponieważ miał już w tym wprawę, niekiedy nawet składał ubrania sióstr, które oferowały mu za to jakieś pieniądze. Po około 7 minutach, na biurku zostały jedynie, kartki, zeszyty i teczki. Jako, że blondyn jeszcze nie wrócił z przekąskami, które miał dla nich przygotować, Liam postanowił także uporządkować resztę mebla. 

Wszystkie wypisane kartki ułożył na jednym stosie, a te czyste ułożył na drugim. Kiedy na w końcu było widać drewno, w oczy Liama rzuciła się zielona teczka z napisem: “nie otwieraj - własność Nialla Horana”, a jako że Payne, był strasznie ciekawski, to nie mógł tego nie otworzyć. Zapewne, gdyby nie ten napis który rzucał się w oczy, to nie nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. To trochę jakby, zrobić mapę całego domu - z zaznaczoną skrytką na pieniądze - złodziejowi. 

Otworzył teczkę i na prawdę nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyjął wszystkie kartki, których było około czterdzieści i zaczął przeglądać każdą, jedną po drugiej. Im bliżej był końca, to tym bardziej bolały go policzki od uśmiechu. 

Kiedy skończył przeglądać każdą kartkę, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a w nich stanął uśmiechnięty Niall obładowany jedzeniem. Gdy zobaczył Liama, który ponownie zaczął przyglądać się każdej z kartek, z prędkością światła podszedł do niego i wyrwał mu z rąk papier. 

\- Co robisz? - zapytał - może trochę zbyt ostro - Niall, po czym dodał - Nie wiesz, że w cudzych rzeczach się nie grzebie? - spytał, spod przymrużonych powiek. 

\- Powiedziałeś, abym się rozgościł. - odpowiedział, nadal szczerzący się Liam. Niemal parę sekund później, podszedł do blondyna i oplótł go ramionami. - To strasznie słodkie, Ni. - wyszeptał do jego ucha, po czym złożył pocałunek na jego skroni. 

\- Nie, to żenujące. - Niall schował twarz, w zagłębieniu szyi swojego chłopaka, nie chcąc aby ten zobaczył jak bardzo się zarumienił. 

Liam delikatnie się od niego odsunął, po czym spojrzał w jego oczy, zabierając kartki z ręki Irlandczyka, który tym razem się nie sprzeciwił. Na każdej z kartek, widniało imię Liama, narysowane stylem graffiti, lub innymi ozdobnymi literami. Liam wiedział, że każdy był piękniejszy od drugiego. Nigdy, nie widział, czegoś tak…słodkiego. 

\- To jest śliczne i strasznie urocze, Nialler. - cmoknął chłopaka lekko w usta. Horan, chcąc czy nie, uśmiechnął się. Bo tak działał na niego Liam, uśmiechał się nawet gdy był smutny, ponieważ przy nim nie dało się nie uśmiechać. 

Irlandczyk, stanął na palcach, założył ręce na jego szyi i wpił się w jego usta. Pocałunek, jak zawsze był prawie tak jak pierwszy, odczuwali te same fajerwerki i te same pozytywne emocje. Liam był pewien, że z każdym pocałunkiem, kochał coraz bardziej tego niskiego, Irlandczyka z aparatem na zębach. 

\- Kocham cię. - szepnął Niall w usta Liama, który posłał mu jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, a wesołe iskierki zatańczyły w jego brązowych jak czekolada oczach. 

\- Też cię kocham, Li. Najbardziej na świecie, jesteś moim malutkim i zarazem najważniejszym skarbem. 

I Liam nie mógł nie pocałować, ponownie Nialla.


End file.
